Murozond
| health = 18,258,680 | mana = 931,000 | gender = Male | race = Infinite dragon | creature = Dragonkin | location = Briefly appears at the Bronze Dragonshrine, Dragonblight; Bronze Dragonshrine, End Time | affiliation = Infinite dragonflight | alignment = Unknown (presumed lawful evil) | status = Killable | instance = End Time }} Now living outside of time, Murozond was once the great Dragon Aspect . After the titans showed him his own death, the tormented Nozdormu was tricked by the Old Gods into trying to subvert his mortality. As a result, Nozdormu shattered the timeways and created the infinite dragonflight... jeopardizing the very future of Azeroth. Murozond is the final boss of the dungeon End Time, introduced in Patch 4.3.0. Not much was known about him initially, other than the fact that he was powerful enough to block Nozdormu's sight of time and that he has the ability to create 'a new and infinite dragonflight'. Zarhym|date=19-Sep-2011 9:00 AM PDT}} Zarhym|date=19-Sep-2011 16:00 UTC}} Players face off against him after defeating any random two bosses of the instance beforehand. Objective of * Abilities ;Attacks * * * * ;Nozdormu Nozdormu is unable to assist the players directly, but grants them the Blessing of the Bronze Dragonflight. * ;Hourglass of Time The hourglass of time was stolen by Murozond and trapped here within the End Time of Azeroth. Players can use it up to five times, casting Rewind Time. * Tactics *Clear the trash mobs out first. *Position a player, ranged or healer suggested, at the Hourglass to use it when needed. It may help to have a predetermined usage time. *Because the Hourglass resets all cooldowns, blown every cooldown between resets. *The hourglass removes debuffs such as Sated, Exhausted, and Temporal Displacement. If a mage or shaman is present in the party, they are capable of using Bloodlust/Heroism/Time Warp after every reset. *The rewind also rezzes dead players, so keep this in mind. Loot Quotes Upon entering the Dragonshrine. : : Upon initial aggro. : : Upon players using the Hourglass of Time. : : : : : Upon the death of players. : : : Upon his death. : ... What I... have... seen...}} : : : : Notes *'Murozond' is an anagram of 'Nozdormu'. * Whereas normal infinite dragonflight enemies have a specific skin, Murozond's is an actual color negative, such as those taken with a film camera. It is unclear as to whether the negative originates from Nozdormu's original bronze colour. Dialog Code *'Murozond' The "End Time," I once called this place, this strand. I had not seen, by then; I did not know. You hope to... what? Stop me, here? Change the fate I worked so tirelessly to weave? /run PlaySoundFile("sound\\CREATURE\\MUROZOND\\VO_ET_MUROZOND_INTRO_01.OGG") You crawl unwitting, like a blind, writhing worm, towards endless madness and despair. I have witnessed the true End Time. This? This is a blessing you simply cannot comprehend. /run PlaySoundFile("sound\\CREATURE\\MUROZOND\\VO_ET_MUROZOND_INTRO_02.OGG") So be it. /run PlaySoundFile("sound\\CREATURE\\MUROZOND\\VO_ET_MUROZOND_AGGRO_01.OGG") The powers of the Hourglass do nothing to me! /run PlaySoundFile("sound\\CREATURE\\MUROZOND\\VO_ET_MUROZOND_EVENT_01.OGG") To repeat the same action and expect different results is madness. /run PlaySoundFile("sound\\CREATURE\\MUROZOND\\VO_ET_MUROZOND_EVENT_02.OGG") Another chance will make no difference. You will fail. /run PlaySoundFile("sound\\CREATURE\\MUROZOND\\VO_ET_MUROZOND_EVENT_03.OGG") Again...? Is this your plot, your scheme? /run PlaySoundFile("sound\\CREATURE\\MUROZOND\\VO_ET_MUROZOND_EVENT_04.OGG") The Hourglass' power is exhausted. No more games, mortals. Relent, or perish. /run PlaySoundFile("sound\\CREATURE\\MUROZOND\\VO_ET_MUROZOND_EVENT_05.OGG") Your time has come. /run PlaySoundFile("sound\\CREATURE\\MUROZOND\\VO_ET_MUROZOND_SLAY_01.OGG") The sand has run out. /run PlaySoundFile("sound\\CREATURE\\MUROZOND\\VO_ET_MUROZOND_SLAY_02.OGG") Time ends. /run PlaySoundFile("sound\\CREATURE\\MUROZOND\\VO_ET_MUROZOND_SLAY_03.OGG") You know not what you have done. Aman'Thul... What I... have... seen... /run PlaySoundFile("sound\\CREATURE\\MUROZOND\\VO_ET_MUROZOND_DEATH_01.OGG") *'Nozdormu' Mortals! I cannot follow you any further - accept my blessing and use the Hourglass of Time to defeat Murozond! /run PlaySoundFile("sound\\CREATURE\\Nozdormu\\VO_ET_NOZDORMU_EVENT_01.OGG") At last it has come to pass. The moment of my demise. The loop is closed. My future self will cause no more harm. /run PlaySoundFile("sound\\CREATURE\\Nozdormu\\VO_ET_NOZDORMU_EVENT_02.OGG") Still, in time, I will... fall to madness. And you, heroes... will vanquish me. The cycle will repeat. So it goes. /run PlaySoundFile("sound\\CREATURE\\Nozdormu\\VO_ET_NOZDORMU_EVENT_03.OGG") What matters is that Azeroth did not fall; that we survived to fight another day. /run PlaySoundFile("sound\\CREATURE\\Nozdormu\\VO_ET_NOZDORMU_EVENT_04.OGG") All that matters... is this moment. /run PlaySoundFile("sound\\CREATURE\\Nozdormu\\VO_ET_NOZDORMU_EVENT_05.OGG") Speculation *Murozond is 'the Master', and thereby the leader, of the Infinite dragonflight, since he appears to be more powerful than any other member of the flight encountered thus far. He's also the only being ever shown to be capable of affecting Nozdormu's powers over time, which could mean Murozond's powers are equal to or possibly even greater than those of the Bronze dragonflight leader. *The lore does hint that a bit into the future Nozdormu does get corrupted, leading to his offspring being born corrupted. *There is some speculation that Murozond and his flight (the Infinite Dragonflight) are trying to prevent this corruption from occurring by trying to stop certain important events from transpiring in the past. Examples are Black Morass (the orcs taking the first footsteps into Azeroth) also Durnholde Keep (Thrall escaping by the help of some valiant heroes, to then create the Horde stronghold of Orgrimmar. See also * * * * Patch changes * References External links ;Info ;News ru:Дорнозму Kategooria:End Time bosses Kategooria:Infinite Dragonflight